game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Attributes Unchained
Attributes Unchained '''is an fighting game created by Bestod. Story Near future, arriving to the dust and ashes, including for many memories are no longer in the far future in 2551. Until there is the most powerfull abilities in the universe, including elementals where is belong to the strategy and destiny arriving in the future while ago, forms an known species called "Attributes" where arriving in the world of the Attributes, forces to the 7 worlds: Magmasta, Ploodest, Froznow, Bronzen, Woodstar, Holygoss and Shinya. They now excuses for the battlefield by the Kripbaulen, the world most dangerous faction in the history, which is kind of a Rare Attributes, which is the ultimately Strains of everywhere of their stats. Forced to the Ultimate Attributes of Ancient Tournament will retrived the relics where they belongs to stealing by warmaster, Pilltax. Enter view of this tournament. Otherwise will contains easy learn at the fights to death and otherwise will known to be alive, this means could finest for every species. Gameplay and Features ''Attributes Unchained plays like the ''Dragon Ball FighterZ ''at the most 4D fighting game, also including the feature elements of ''Mortal Kombat ''and ''Street Fighter but including the most featuring at the different gameplay. The gameplay format is 4D and is using the most important gameplay elements and also shades of Killer Instinct, Fighting EX Layer, M.U.G.E.N ''and ''Terrordrome: Reign of the Legends. The first game that have a 4D game. This will gain the '''Elemental Moves,' '''is an official gameplay mechanics that is using for only that is created by Futuristic Studios, believe or not, is complete liked other signatures, specials, etc, for this using the elements. The special mechanics for Attributes Unchained was introducted '''Enhanced_Update', which is using upgrade signature moves for all characters, not even looks like, there will be remains for Meter-Burn. One of the newlest mechanic is Massive Combos, which is included bash more combos and hitting on the special (unliked Tekken). There is the most Awakening Mode to have extremely strongest characters yet! Infact there is "Dark Gyan" who haves Dark Fire within the problems that's only on the first installment. The Awakening Mode is came from the sequel, that's right, each characters will awakeing at the light and dark beings within the era of the future instincts. Onces have a EX gauge and DX gauge together at the moment, the gauges can be two others but the most improved, there is each super moves at the series, the second is Blow Moves (form the gameplay of the Mortal Kombat's Fatal Blows), but the first one are sure be Hyper Attacks (form the gameplay of Marvel vs. Capcom) and also the biggest threat, Ultimate Power, the dangerous moves of the game was using very strong. The Fatalities of the game are the Vecktalities, with each character having three of them. This is been death rampage at massacre to be like Mortal Kombat. Each characters have a different Attributes, which is including best. There is also have True Attribute, which is respect or each elementals have some strongest and weakness and allready have Card Strike, Attraders using cards until card bar is fulled to activate of each cards. The game is using shared universe above the''' Romanian Warriors Network', the most important that is need to have most smooth 80 frames to used online. There is onces the two modes, Arcade and Story. For the Arcade Mode has 12 regular matches, followed by the '''Challange appears', which including the biggest challange yet to must have of each fighters who desides the most important things, Rival Match being the 11th battle but instead and concluding with the final fight against the warmaster, Pilltax. And for the Story Mode, which is included epic cinematic for the most have general story, included and started with Gyan, the rage dragon of Magmasta that what is happen to him. Off is story was Demention, the game haves improved instext of writtens. I used Galaxy Mode '''to framed the whole worlds and you needed to choose characters to travel on galaxies. There is '''Equipment Model, believe or not, each characters can equip armors and weapons to increase stats. Step for the arcade intros will presive at the same Ultra Street Fighter IV. At the intro is should be have theme song will be knowning but the leave a chance with ending cause i made songs for my games like Mortal Kombat have one could. Two modes are remain? Including Merge Attributen '''and '''Forgetruction. As Merge Attributen, will gain levels and ranks for all characters will gather more powers and then being awakens and rising to become more power. As Forgetruction, when they have equipments, they need forges of armors and weapons to increased strength, abilities, speed, etc. Onces will have skills for all rosters. I official used the '''România Engine to have most realistics and most graphics. The game is used the '''Kode_Model when is maked deal within updates. This Kode_Model can maked an 4D game of the first Deviant Fighter who wasn't maded in the circle, and then if i will maded deal within the best Engine like Unreal Engine and Unity. When Attraders come out and using attributes to shout out, which is using with the Disks, is using with techniques likely they will forced to elements. This id reminds me about Marvel: Disk Wars, is same but exclusive with the editions: Common, Uncommon, Rare, Super Rare, Ultra Rare, Epic, Hyper Epic and MEGA Legendary (there are list to each characters are). Also using cards like Bakugan to performing styles. Rosters DEFAULT * Aterna: Gyan's heartlove. She is evolved human-elve, while is using ice powers that even would be. She enters the tournament to competed challange. Voiced by Tara Strong. * Barug and Banpun: Two barbabians of the Froznow where was meating by Aterna as the second time. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. * Cladya: The princess of Asssianas, who is places in Shinya knows liked Assassin. Voiced by Brittany Anne Pirtle. * Gravionna: The ghost female, who is living in Froznow. Voiced by Maisie Williams. * Gyan: Our true protagonist of the series. An featuring rage dragon from the Magmasta, Gyan was the official strongest warrior in the history of universe. Voiced by SMG4. * Heartina: The fairy girl of Shinya, who is the one who wants make be people happy. Voiced by Stephanie Sheh. * Hental: The robot warrior from the Bronzen who is rival of Izzard. Voiced by John Cena. * Izzard: The chronicles of crazy Magmasta on the world, friendly of Gyan and Nazanna, and also rival of Hental, causing he screw up for him. Voiced by PewDiePie. * Kedd: The rival of Gyan. He was only one the Ploodest character by the onces, infact he being fools for Larria while doesn't cared, if telling about light and dark. Voiced by Kevin Lerdwichagul. * Larria: The friendly of Gyan and Kedd's rival. She is only the leader of Golden Bash that until Gyan haves enough for this team (Causing he, is the true protagonist). Voiced by Camille Hyde. * Luman: The ruthless golem beast from the cave who is stuck in the jungle. Voiced by Mike Pollock. * Nazanna: The lava woman dragon hybrid and also Gyan's comrade, who is the one strong woman in the history. Voiced by Cerina Vincent. * Pefecca: She is the cute and friendly of Aterna who is protector of Froznow. Voiced by Rihanna. * Psyo: The master sorcerer of the Shinya of places call "Kwovvak" who is the master of power spells and fate immortal. Voiced by Isaac C. Singleton Jr. * Rangief: The knowns unliked ogre of Bronzen, who is brute and the serious. Voiced by Vladimir Kozlov. * Soyuasally: The night elf on the jungle, Soyuasally was durring searching at most important things to create plants. Voiced by Kairi Housako. * Thunock: The madman, crazy and the extremely evolved human while goes to the blast it out with the storm and thunders. Voiced by Nolan North. * Yourit and Zpirit: Two elves as the slave elves. Voiced by Melissa Joan Hart. UNLOCKALBE * Fiolence: An succubus of Magmasta who threat to fight against her worst rival, Nazanna. Voiced by Ashley Johnson. * Illegallen: The legendary Ploodust warrior of the Attributes World, including the last survived that could be happen for others are corrupted. Voiced by Michael Leon Wooley. HIDDEN * Angale: The most heart angel but she don't want the form attraders of everyone. Voiced by Caitlin Glass * Beezana: The sexual queen bee of the Bronzen, even her skin is trully yellow only on Bronzen. Voiced by Jessica Straus. * Darskin: The Demon warrior, and the champion of the tournament and eternal rival of Gyan, he also hate for each fighters that could be long history past as he wants to take em. Voiced by Patrick Seitz. * Esbrie: The wonderfull, beautifull, and cat girl who want to stand to fight. Voiced by Brittney Lee Harvey. * Fakkia: Kumiho of the Attributes Woodstar who is opposite for Soyuasally. Voiced by Amy Jo Johnston. * Jaka-Jaka: The manipulation creature and Kedd's heartlove. Voiced by Cindy Robinson. * Kerror: The most protector wood creature to protect the whole world. Voiced by Bill Rogers. * Mightfall: The dangerous gargoyle of the Bronzen. Voiced by Xander Mobus. BOSS * Pilltax: The final boss of Attributes Unchained. The deadly, ruthless, the destroyer and warmaster of Kripbaulen and the main antagonist of AU. However, he's only character that is mostly of this Kripbaulen is known being rare (better revealing in the Story Mode!), is haved the "Strains". Voiced by Richard Epcar. PRE-ORDER * Zardock: The pre-order of Attributes Unchained. The dinosaur T-Rex who is searching the warmaster. Voiced by Marc Swint. UPDATE (Seven Attributes) * AAA-Bot: The very popular robot of the Bronzen, welcoming for most life. Voiced by Kyle Hebert. * Ceck: The angry bat of the Froznow who is eternal rival of Esbrie. Voiced by Patrick Seitz. * Diamerald: The powered fusion fire and ice upon the half-Magmasta half-Froznow. Voiced by Matthew Lillard. * Fomb: The explosion slenderman who is observed with some bombs. Voiced by Sonny Strait. * Harrior: A slime girl over re-action of the Magmasta and the little niece of Gyan. Voiced by Mila Kunis. * Ianaka: A medusa Woodstar who is beauty but being as ungly, through time she need fight back. Voiced by Cree Summer. * Infertomic: The atomic Magmasta engineer mutant though using atomic and inferno at green turned lava attacks. Voiced by Ron Yuan. * Jindy: A bubble princess of the Froznow who want to admit for Pefecca. Voiced by Steohanie Sheh. * Jy: The jab wrath machine girl on the Bronzen Race Battle. Voiced by Kat Wheel. * Ki: The insanity gem woman of the Ploodust. No else have the voice actress but she being voice up like a unknown sinister gem from Steven Universe: The Movie. * Lexy: A bisexual mermaid Froznow (the LGBT character which i support more) which she been crush for Pefecca. Voiced by Tia Carrere. * Lorn: The wolf Magmasta berserker man of the arena who want to beat Salamashia for who is the best. Voiced by Ron Yuan. * Mlood: Former humanoid fly turned into the sculpture Shinya after involed. Voiced by Phill LaMarr. * Nevel: Bloody salamander of Bronzen whore to help Hental. Voiced by Tara Strong. * Ponk: A glaistig bitch Shinya and Heartina's best friend which she is "insane". Voiced by AliceTheGamer. * Salamashia: A brave muscle woman wolf half-Woodstar half-Holygoss. Voiced by Laura Landa. * Teebles: The happy happy joy joy backbeard girl and the insane girlfriend of Izzard. Voiced by NatThePopcornFairy. * U: A mysterious Ploodust nightmarish of the all worlds. Voiced by Bestod. * Yanus: The lich killer and Illegallen's right hand man. Voiced by Andrew Morgado * ZZeccttorrl: The Ploodust goblin maniac scientist dude acrossing for all eternals. Voiced by Markiplier. EXTRA * A * B * G * I * Q * R * V * W DLC (Kripbaulen) * Bangie * Burbak * Dercy * Glabox * Hox * Jannie * Kespria * Lovom * Mc * Nucamb * Rong * Till * Una and Uni * Weathy * Xanis * Zain EXPANSION (Mythic Fantasy) # A # B # B # F # M # O # O # P # Q # S # S # T # V # X Arenas Playable # Blocked Caves # Building Large-Tower # Goddess Waterfall # Home Palace # Houses of the Ghosts # Icey Park # Kwovvak # Machine in Space # Marvelous House # Moon Mellan Castle # Motel Unlikeded # Neighborhood LoneHome # Sweet Mercy Street # The Farm of the Lights # The Jungle Hot # Undercover ColdRush # Washington Protect # York Big City Unlockable TBA Hidden TBA Bosses TBA Pre-Order TBA Update TBA DLC TBA External Link https://www.deviantart.com/bestod/journal/Attributes-Unchained-742997343[[Category:Games]] Category:Futuristic Studios